Chapter 16
Chapter 16: Child of Light Synopsis I learned more about the secrets of S1 that the government and religious groups have been trying to cover up. My gut tells me Yuki wasn't lying, but something still seems missing. Dialogue (Alley) You: You think she's here? Yuki: She hasn't been to Back Alley for days now, so that'd be my guess. You: But...the village seems somewhat empty. What happened here? Older Guy: You're...The contractor and the devil. What are you looking for? You: You're the kids' father. I was just dropping by, but what happened here? The village seems different. Older Guy: Villagers have been going missing. Miho and Hitoshi are out for a cure thanks to the contractor's help. But we don't know anything about the other missing people. You: Missing? Older Guy: We've been debating among our people. Some say that we leave this place immediately, whle others say we need to go find the missing ones. You: Is Hikari here? Older Guy: She is, but why are you looking for her? Hikari: You...came here again. You: I cam because S1 is the clue to regaining my memory. Nothing can get better if I don't remember my past. Hikari: What do I do with you? Fine, come with me. Mister, I'll be back after having a talk with these two. Older Guy: Okay, I'll let the other villagers know. Hikari: You asked me about your name before, right? You: Yeah. Hikari: One thing for sure is that your name is just a nickname like mine, because I know you with a different name. You: A nickname? What do you mean? Hikari: Yes, a nickname. Don't you know anything? You: Fine. Then, what is my real name? Hikari: I need to ask you something first. What will you do after getting your memory back? It's not necessary to know your past. You: I found out about a devil that seemed to be related with the creation of S1. It's a devil named Yamatano Orochi, and it seems that there was a contractor who defeated him. And I.... Hikari: Enough! You: What? Hikari: You think you're the Contractor of Light? Do you really think such a fairytale is possible? It's nonsense. You: I agree with you on that, but you don't have to get so upset with me. Hikari: Quiet. If that's the reason you're trying to regain your memory, there is nothing I can tell you. Orochi? I'll defeat him if he comes back. I'm known as the Child of Light here in S1. I can handle it. A weak contractor like you will only get in my way. You: I'm sure you're storng, but not even you can get close to the core of S1. Hikari: I have a better chance than you. While you were wasting your time away for 10 years, I've been fighting countless devils. You: Hey, Hikari! Hikari: Shut it. Don't call my name. This is your last warning. Don't ever come here again. Yuki: She's a peculiar woman. You: She seems to know me, but she won't talk to me. Kind of like how you're hiding info about the one from me. Yuki: You really want to go there again? That's why you don't have a girl. You: I don't care that I'm single. Just tell me everything. Yuki: Huh? Really? Aren't you well aware that you should be careful making deals with a devil? You: Well, it's just that I'm more curious about my past than about the one you are looking for. Yuki: Okay then. Let's just keep it that way. You: I'm not saying we should keep it that way. I'm saying that that's how I fell. Yuki: Sure. So what? You: ... Next Chapter Category:Story